


Zero-G

by sadwyvern



Series: Gravity [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Body Image, Earthborn (Mass Effect), M/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Scars, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Trans Male Character, Vanguard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwyvern/pseuds/sadwyvern
Summary: Things never seem to go as planned for Scott.





	

Scott awoke to beams of sun spilling into the bedroom, the light giving his husband’s skin an ethereal quality.

Kaidan was dead to the world, hair mussed with sleep and chest rising and falling with measured breaths. His arms were outstretched, but he still caught the caught the light reflected by the wedding ring on his finger, and his heart leaped. He quietly slid from under the covers, freezing as Kaidan stirred. He didn’t wake, however, and Scott emerged from the warmth of the bed.

Wearing only a pair of boxers, he shivered when the fall breeze slid through the cracked window. He took a moment to observe his husband’s form before standing and padding silently to the drawer, putting on a pair of sweatpants and his familiar N7 hoodie. Stretching, he made his way into the bathroom and flicked on the light, intending to brush his teeth, when he froze.

His stretching had pulled the fresh scars under his pectorals gaunt. Under his doctor’s orders, he was supposed to stay in bed until they’d fully healed and not move his arms too much, but he couldn’t bear to sit in bed for a month while cleanup was still going on. The result was messy, uneven scarring that made his stomach knot.

He lowered his arms, pulling his jacket over his chest self-consciously. He didn’t let Kaidan touch his chest at all post-surgery, always claiming it was still sensitive from the procedure. He could see in the way Kaidan would pause that he knew he was lying. He never pushed however, and for that, Scott was thankful.

“I don’t deserve you. Not with this body.” He sighed, hugging his hoodie tighter to his form.

“Ah, that’s what it is.”

He jolted, turning to see Kaidan standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He’d put on a pair of black shorts that hugged his hips, though his top remained bare.

Scott laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. “How long have you been up?”

Kaidan leaned against the doorway, giving him a concerned look. “Long enough to hear that.” At Scott’s flinch, he lowered his voice, though the hurt was still clear. “Scott, why didn’t you tell me?”

Scott looked away, hands fidgeting. “It’s stupid.” He said after a moment. “I’ve wanted a flat chest for as long as I can remember, and now I’ve got one and I’m still whining about it. Some people can’t even afford life-saving surgery, and I’m bitching about something that’s my fault to begin with.” He sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and balling them up.

There was a moment of silence, and as Scott prepped himself to leave, a large, warm hand captured his jaw firmly, pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Scott.” Kaidan rumbled as they broke apart, eyes soft. “I’m not going to leave you over something like this. I love you and your body, especially the scars.”

Scott gave him a tired half-smile. “You’re starting to sound eerily like a krogan. Not that that’s a bad thing.” At Kaidan’s sputter, he huffed out a laugh, pausing after to meet Kaidan’s gaze. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” The older biotic rumbled, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “It’s still early, we should try to get some sleep.”

With a mumbled agreement from Scott, the two made their way back to the bed. As Kaidan slid under the covers, Scott paused at the side bed, before simply dropping his hoodie on the floor and joining his husband. Wrapped in Kaidan’s arms, it didn’t take long for the warmth in his chest to lull him to sleep.


End file.
